a guardian angel of the Rose
by silver.rayn123
Summary: Lilly and Rose where orphans, best friends, and sisters in everything but blood, but one day they die. They are given another chance to 'live' but they have to be guardian angles for...naruto? When Kushina asked minato if he wanted kids he told her that he didn't want kid she smiles and tells him "me too" but a few months... the rest of the summary is inside, rated for safety


silver: hi sorry iv been gone awhile but i have recently discovered i have depression so its been hard to get motivated but i gathered enough energy to make a story so ya :) i have also discovered out what age minato age was when he died

information: minato was 22 when he died because

Minato is 16 years Tsunade's junior, Tsunade is now 54 so she was 38 when Naruto was Born which would make Minato 22 at the time of his death and 24 years before the series starts jiraiya becomes minato's teacher. Minato = 10 years old... as he just graduated from the academy.  
Between 13-14 years before the series starts, minato fights in the third shinobi war, gets appointed to hokage position over orochimaru. Minato was 21 years old when he became the fourth hokage  
12 years before series start minato dies at about = 22, when madara attacked Konoha. i got this from a reliable site so no fighting with me about it

disclaimer: i don't own naruto sadly *sob sob* and if any one wants to write their own version of this story go ahead but tell me so i can read it ;)

summary: Lilly and Rose where orphans, best friends, and sisters in everything but blood, but one day they die. They are given another chance to 'live' but they have to be guardian angles for...naruto?! When Kushina asked minato if he wanted kids he told her that he wouldn't be ready for or want kids for at least a couple years more she smiles and tells him "me too" but a month later she finds out she pregnant and leaves ,to go 'visit relatives' for 9 months, afraid he would reject or abandon their unborn child, but when she comes back she gives birth without minato knowing and before she dies she asks the 2 wing girls next to her to help take care of naruto and not to tell minato, lilly takes the babey and heads to the 4th hokage with rose close behind.

* * *

rose blinked at the upside down dashboard in wonder and confusion she shifts her to look at her best friend in the drivers seat with horror she sees blood every where and lilly wasn't breathing, rose try's to scream at her to wake up but all that came out was a sick gurgle and then she welcomed the darkness that was dancing in her vision.

~later~

rose opens her eyes and says "where am i?" she was sitting in a chair in front of a judges stand she looks to her lefts and sees lilly, with wide eyes lilly says: i don't know" suddenly a door opens and a man about 30 walks in and sits at the judges podium he looks at them and says" do you know why your here?" rose shakes her head and says "no and may i ask who are you?" the man chuckles and says " i am known by many names but to you two i am god" it was far fetched but rose believed it he radiated this godly aura, one look at lilly and she did too, rose spoke up" ok...but why are we here?" he smiles and says" to let you live again" lilly says "but how if we are dead were dead" he answers "not true but living again comes with a price... or a couple" lilly looks at him and say" ok lets hear them" God smiles at them again and says" first you will be going to a different world and second before you become fully alive you must be a guardian angel" a rose bewildered asks" what do you mean by guardian angel?" he answers her "i mean you will be invisible know one can hear, see, or touch you but a few people and but sometimes if you concentrate real hard you can been seen, heard and felt and you will be guarding a boy named naruto. oh and you will have wings" rose looks at lilly and nods her head a little lilly says" ok we accept your conditions and by naruto do you mean naruto uzumaki?" he grins and says "yes and enjoy your new 'life' ok?" rose and lilly nod and suddenly black out

~with Kushina~

Kushina smiled at her lover and said" hey minato when do you want kids and do you want them soon?" minato looks at her with confusion 'where did that come from' he thought and answered "defiantly not soon im not ready...actually i don't i even want kids" she smiles at him and says with a cheerful tone" me either" but really she was sad and hurt 'if he knew would he love our son?' she thought she mentally sighed at the problem she had gotten her self into

~flashback~

Kushina looked at the doctor he had been looking at her with confusion for the last few minuets she finally asked "what's wrong Dr. Ojima?" he looked at her and said" are you a where that your pregnant?" her jaw dropped and said "no i wasn't are you shure?" the doctor sighed and said" yes well you guess you better go home and tell the father that their a father" Kushina smiled at him and said" i guess i will"

~end flash back~

Kushina looked at minato and said" i heard that my village and clan have been killed may i go and confirm it?" minato smiled sadly and said" yes but come back" she rolled her eyes at him and said" now im going to become a missing nin and leave my husband just to mess with you" he smiled at her goofily and said" then ill bring you back" she smiled and went to go pack her things

~2 hours later~

she was at the gate with her ninja gear on and smiled at the 4th hokage and said" depending on the situation i might be their for a while ok?" he smiled and nodded at her with a kiss she ran out the gates as a blur no knowing that that would be their last time seeing each other

* * *

silver: love it hate it? please tell me what you think and feel free to flame if need be but just rember im a newbie at this so sorry if i got things wrong :) review please


End file.
